Collide
by dOoKiE101
Summary: One-shot Short ficlet about Lizzie and a small something that couls change everything. L OC


Dun own anything Lizzie

She would have never realized how beautiful she was too him and she would never know, even in her most emotional tear filled moments. She missed him so much to much to comprehend but life had to go on, no matter the loss... It was a great loss, Gordo had taken that scholarship at NYU's Tisch School of the Arts. Yes it had been the longest and worst day of her life, but it didn't mean she would never see him again.

He remembers the pain in her eyes the day they met, still she was breath-taking. He caught his breath for a moment and went right back to hyper ventilating. She was looking at her feet walking slowly toward the exit. His cheeks high and eyes blue as the sky, he watched her as she walked slowly. He took a few steps toward her, trying to catch her attention. Finally she looked up and in an amazing English accent he said "Hi Im Todd" She looked at him, deciding not to be rude she gave a small grin "Im Lizzie McGuire" He gave her a dazzling smile, but she was looking at her feet again. "Nice to meet you Lizzie Mcguire" Lizzie nodded slightly and started moving toward her previous target... the exit.

Todd would never forget that day at the airport, he would never forget meeting Lizzie McGuire and even when she looked so sad she shone with beauty. He saw her again, and again, each time the meeting were more comfortable, Todd was grateful for this. Lizzie and Todd were becoming very good friends, they were the best of friends until something changed his favourite blonde.

"Lizzie, im sorry about Gordo, i know..." Jo looked at her daughter with red eyes. "Mom you will never know how i feel...Gordo was a piece of me i just can't forget" Jo looked down, and Lizzie left for fresh air.

Scared and lost she walked seeing still pictures in her head, it seemed so long ago and now she would never see him again.

David Gordon's funeral could not have been more of a blur to Lizzie, she was surrounded by people but still felt so alone. After the funeral Todd was there to comfort Lizzie as he always did.

Todd had a problem that just kept growing, he was falling everytime he saw her. He couldn't help himself. "Lizzie, you can't go out with Danny tonight Sean needs you to work." Lizzie was not fased "Nikki, Chantal and Dennis are all working tonight, im sure the store will be fine." Then she just walked away. Todd never looked up once. He saw more and more of Danny and didn't like the look of him at all. To bad Lizzie saw her best friend as just a friend, because when Todd looked at his best friend he saw something you see in a dream. He saw _her_, passed her make up; passed her gorgeous exterior. Todd understood her Todd knew her inside out, he was helplessly in love with his best friend, unfortunatley Lizzie never saw.

The fair hared boy tried to his wit end to win her over, but Danny was all she saw. Till one night he couldn't take it anymore, he snapped. Knocking at the McGuire household, Jo answered and invited him in "She is doing her homework... or so she told me" Jo told him with a smirk on her face, Todd nodded and procceded toward Lizzie's room.

He stood at her open door and knocked slightly to make her turn to look at him, immediatley she smiled a huge grin "Hey Toddie, what's up?" Todd stood staring at her, engulfing the moment as much as he could. When he finally moved he took two steps toward Lizzie and planted his soft lips on hers, they both stood there _lost_ in the moment.

What seemed like hours later, Todd leaned back in his deep accent (That Lizzie was quite used to now) he started "I am.. in fact quite... in love with you Lizzie McGuire. And i don't ever want to lose you to Danny.. or any other guy." Todd who stood about 2 inches higher than Lizzie, was looking down hoping he had done the right thing. Tears forming in Lizzie's eyes just like the very first time they met, looking up at her best friend standing in front of her, his hand still on her waist. "You say this now, after two years of perfect friendship..." Todd's face dropped the tiniest bit "...we could have had so much more than our friendship for all that time..." Lizzie said smirking then glancing at her feet only to reach her arms around Todd's neck for the perfect end to a perfect friendship and the beautiful beginning to a beautiful, new, blooming love.

Fin

Sorry if u reckon it was lame.. its kinda late at night and i hav too much on my mind... on the other hand if u liked it please let me know.. thanx for reading!

The story was loosly based on the song by Skillet called "Collide"


End file.
